El ultimo descendiente de Azaghâl
by Rotenschal
Summary: Cuando el ultimo descendiente de Azaghâl vuelve a su antiguo hogar su destino comenzara a llevar a cabo lo que le depara, nadie puede planear por sobre lo que ya está escrito.
1. Capitulo 1: Belren

**Hola *A*!**

**muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, es la segunda que escribo y me base en los dibujos de Axcido (Al final dejare el link.) para realizarla, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Primer Capítulo:**

Introducción

En la raza de los enanos eran una verdadera bendición el nacimiento de una niña. Lamentablemente; y por causas desconocidas, en esta ancestral estirpe cada vez eran más escasas las mujeres. Cuando llegaban a una familia significaban trabajo extra, muchas responsabilidades, pero también una gran recompensa. No obstante, en algunos casos podía tonarse en acontecimientos desafortunados, y aunque no era por causa de que fuera una mujer, normalmente siempre se buscaba alguna escusa para justificar las desagracias, en especial cuando eran inesperadas e inevitables. Muchos dijeron que cuando Belren nació había quitado toda la fuerza y vitalidad a su madre. Su llanto lleno los salones cercanos de la habitación, mientras los últimos alientos de Runa eran escuchados por las jóvenes ayudantes y la matrona, quien tristemente observo en silencio como sus esfuerzos por mantener la vida de la dama iban resultando inútiles. Lo último que musito fue el nombre que cargaría su única heredera.

La noticia fue recibida con tristeza y alegría, una extraña y contradictoria vorágine de sentimientos lograron quebrar al pobre viudo al saber que el amor de su vida había muerto el día en que comenzaría a crecer lo que tanto les había costado formar, una familia. Le era tan doloroso el lidiar con la realidad del momento que le fue imposible ir a ver a la pequeña quien; si no fuera por la agudo instinto maternal que la princesa Dís poseía, hubiera quedado olvidada en su pequeña cuna. Ordeno que trajeran leche y ropas para la criatura, ya que el padre estaba indispuesto por el momento para cumplir con su labor, ella gustosamente cuidaría a la hija de su mejor amiga.

En su primera semana de vida capto por completo la atención de su _"nueva madre"_, quien intentaba alimentarla y darle todo lo que necesitaba para que creciera como una niña fuerte y normal. Era un trabajo pesado, en especial si no se tenía la suficiente experiencia, no obstante para ella valía toda la pena, tiempo y esfuerzo del mundo.

Luego del funeral, Brein paso tiempo a solas, necesitaba recuperarse del dolor que había dejado la pérdida de su esposa para así convertirse en un verdadero y responsable padre. Cuando se sitio preparado por fin pudo ver a la bebe, arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas que había deseado y dicho desde el sufrimiento durante todo el tiempo en que duro el luto, quizás en los peores momentos deseo unirse con su amada en los salones de Aulë pero, no podía ser tan cobarde y egoísta, la bebita lo necesitaba, él era su única familia.

A pesar que en un comienzo Dís no estuvo muy dispuesta a entregar a la pequeña al cuidado de aquel hombre, su hermano y esposo la convencieron que era lo mejor para la pequeña, esta debía criarse con su padre. Con el tiempo la dama enana acepto con la condición de que podría velar por el bienestar de la criatura hasta el final de sus días, Belren era demasiado importante en su vida y estaba decidida a hacer que en un futuro; en el momento en que ella alcanzara la madures mental y física necesaria, se uniría a su familia a través de un lazo casi irrompible, el matrimonio. Si bien, la princesa aun no tenía descendencia, estaba segura que su primer hijo seria un varón.

Y así fue como paso.

A los años, cuando Belren ya tenía la edad suficiente como para comenzar con las clases básicas de historia, cultura e idioma de su raza, el pueblo celebro el nacimiento del primer heredero nacido en el exilio del linaje de Durín, el príncipe de la montaña solitaria, Fili. La pequeña, en su mente inmadura e infantil solo considero todo aquello como una linda fiesta de bienvenida a un bebe que estaba segura, cuando fuera un poco mayor, se convertiría en su amigo.

Por otra parte, por cada día que pasaba su padre iba aumentando la intensidad de las obligaciones que ella debía cumplir como única heredera de Azaghâl, rey enano de Belegost. Las lecciones aunque duras eran importantes y a la vez interesantes, le gustaban especialmente las tácticas militares que usaron importantes estrategas en la historia de su pueblo. Al poco tiempo, y con tutoría especial de su padre, se dedico a aprender, desarrollar y estudiar los métodos militares a profundidad. La guerra era un tema que captaba todo su interés. Sin embargo, era solo una forma de aprender más sobre algo en que su raza se había destacado por mucho tiempo, todo eran fieros guerreros y era normal que la mayoría de los pequeños encontraran atrayente la materia. A pesar de todo en lo que más tiempo gustaba pasar era en cosas típicas de niñas.

Uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba era el tiempo que pasaba junto a la señora Dís, ella era muy amable y maternal, la veía como su madre. Era el ejemplo femenino más cercano que tenia, y en muchos sentidos era su modelo a seguir. Cuidar y jugar con el pequeño Fili era sumamente divertido, mientras más grande este era más ingenioso se volvía y pronto ambos comenzaron a ser cómplices en innumerables e inocentes travesuras.

Luego nació el pequeño Kili. Este era el vivo retrato de su madre y reflejaba los rasgos más característicos del linaje de su familia. Cabello oscuro, piel clara, lo único diferente eran los ojos castaños, estos eran iguales a los de su padre. El día en que el segundo hijo de la princesa llego al mundo fue la primera vez en que Belren vio a Thorin. De su padre había escuchado muchas historias que rodeaban a ese enano, sobre su valentía, lealtad y sobre todo honor. Como llevaba en alto el nombre de su dinastía y todo los trabajos que hacía por su pueblo para darles un hogar y recuperar el antiguo. Por todas esas historias se sintió honrada al estar en su presencia, hubiera deseado intercambiar unas cuentas palabras y preguntarles dudas respecto a los antiguos reyes de Erebor. Lamentablemente no lo hizo, tenía el valor y el ánimo pero, comprendió que no era el lugar ni el momento, este estaba preocupado por su hermana, además se encontraba cuidando a Fili junto al padre de este, el pequeño estaba extremadamente emocionado, muy impacienté por conocer a su nuevo hermano.

Meses después el rey enano apareció en su hogar por una reunión que tenia con Brein. Solo esa segunda ocasión pudo ver con mayor detenimiento las características físicas de aquel hombre. La joven; a pesar de que aun le faltaba unos cuantos años para comenzar con la adolescencia, no pudo evitar encontrarlo atractivo, podía entender porque muchas mujeres deseaban de diferentes maneras un poco de atención de su parte.

Para su desgracia, la vida había conocido y adoraba llevar pronto cambio después de aquella visita.

Solo una semana después su padre le informo que debían dejar las Montañas Azules para viajar a Ithilien por temas de negocios. Su familia; por desgracia para Belren, era conocida por tres grandes razones. La primera y la que mas destacaba era la gran cantidad de bienes materias (joyas, oro, piedras preciosas, etc.) que poseían y el gran dote que ella cargaba por ser la única heredera. El segundo era el nombre de su familia, el prestigio de su linaje era demasiado abrumador incluso para su padre, era cansador cargar con él. Y por último, en lo que se habían dedicado por generaciones, eran expertos en el arte de la joyería. Por todas estas razones era más fácil para ellos realizar negocios, confiaban casi ciegamente en la palabra de alguien con ese nombre a cuestas.

La despedida fue sumamente amarga para todos. Hasta el momento nunca había llorado tanto de dejar a su querida segunda madre, a su amado amigo Fili y ahora al pequeño Kili. Sin importar cuánto ella y la señora Dís le insistieron a Brein este no dejaría a su hija fuera de su protección. Era algo comprensible, por lo que cuando dejaron la ciudad deseos de buena fortuna fueron los_ "adiós"_. Las promesas de que algún día volverían y que seguirían en contacto a través de cartas animaron un poco el largo viaje que ambos; padre e hija, comenzaban.

¿Por qué este había decidido tan repentinamente aquello? Era una muchacha respetuosa cuando se trataban de decisiones que tomaba Brein y estaba segura que debía ser por el bien de su pequeña familia que habían emprendido tal viaje, aun así notaba que este tampoco estaba conforme con dejar el lugar que lo había hecho vivir momentos difíciles y también los más hermosos de su vida. Además, la tumba de su madre, de Runa, había quedado atrás ¿Qué motivación fue tan fuerte que lo hacía alejarse de ella? A pesar de las insistentes preguntas, la única respuesta que le daba era siempre la misma.

**- Eres muy joven para entenderlo.**

Durante la travesía comenzó a enclaustrarse en sí misma. Sin importar cuánto intentara hacer que su padre le pusiera atención en materias diferentes al estudio este parecía demasiado preocupado en otros asuntos. Como solo habla en la lengua enana, Khulzud, no podía comunicarse fluidamente con los viajeros que topaban en el camino. Todo aquello le ayudo a desarrollar diferentes habilidades, poco a poco aprendió la lengua común y; aparte de las enseñanzas por parte de su padre en el arte de la guerra, joyería, historia y cultura, se hizo maestra en el manejo del archa.

Las cartas que recibía por parte de los que consideraba como su otra familia la animaban y la hacían sentir acompañada. Le encantaba leer buenas noticias sobre ellos, aunque no siempre eran gratas. Fue desastre enterarse por correspondencia de la muerte del padre de Fili. Por mucho tiempo, luego de ese acontecimiento la correspondencia ceso.

Su padre le explico que debía ser paciente, que ellos debían vivir el duelo por la perdida y una vez que pasara volverían a escribir. Y tal como dijo, las cartas volvieron a llegar.

Claramente, por cada año que pasaba la niña se fue convirtiendo en una hermosa joven. La belleza que su madre había poseído ahora se reflejaba con mayor intensidad en los finos rasgos que Belren mostraba gallarda. Su cabello trenzado creció hasta sus rodillas y una pequeña barba, que se juntaba con sus patillas, se hizo presente en una pequeña parte de su barbilla, apenas le cubría un cuarto de esta. La adornaba con broches de oro una vez que la trenzaba. Esta era una delicada trenza, femenina a la vista que mostraba muy orgullosa, revelaba que era una mujer madura.

Tuvieron que pasar setenta y cuatro años para volver a su hogar.

Dís se preocupo cuando las cartas de Belren dejaron de llegar por un largo periodo de tiempo. De alguna forma logro convencer a Thorin de que le facilitara un mensajero el cual se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba la joven. Al poco tiempo descubrió que su padre había desaparecido y lo consideraban muerto por el hallazgo de sus pertenencias en un estado muy deteriorado. La princesa al enterarse ordeno al mensajero que convenciera a la muchacha de volver con él a las Montañas Azules. Deseaba verla y tenerla a su lado, era como su hija y en todos esos años la había extrañado demasiado, asimismo, consideraba que ya era tiempo de concretar el acuerdo y hacer que su hijo mayor se case con la descendiente de la casa de Azaghâl.

Acepto desconociendo todas las intensiones de la princesa y se dirigió sobre su pony, junto al mensajero que ahora servía como guía, de vuelta a su antiguo hogar.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado! cualquier comentario es bienvenido. También, como dije, dejare los links del artista en que me base para escribir esta historia. Este Fic ya especialmente para ella, espero que sea de su agrado owo!**

**Deviantart: anteponen acxido, al medio la pagina y termian con .com**

**Belren: /art/Thanks-for-vote-367090839?q=gallery%3Aaxcido&qo=7**

**Ohh si, para aclarar, me gustan las enanas con barbas, se ven originales y las distingue de todas las demás razas de la tierra media, simplemente las adoro x3!**

**Bueno... eso seria, hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Bye Bye~**


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

_Hola a todos!_ aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Me disculpo por lo corto y si hay errores xD lo escribir mega rápido u.u y casi escondida, mi madre no debe escuchar que estoy en la compu...

También gracias por los Reviews!

**Axcido:** Esta historia es para ti, así que espero que este capitulo te guste ;3; ademas, con el dibujo que hiciste de mi otra historia estoy mas que entusiasmada por escribir pronto el capitulo 3.

**Alva Loki:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado x3!

**Elein88:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo x3! si quieres saber como se terminan enamorando deberás seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Reencuentros

El viaje a las montañas azules duro quince largos y tediosos días. El guía hablaba bastante poco, solo lo justo y necesario, esto hacía un más aburrida la travesía, en el único momento que se permitía hacer algo diferente de cabalgar era cuando detenían a los ponys para que descansaran y se alimentaran. Eran siente conocerles, dos de ellos los llevaban a ella y al otro enano, los demás cargaban bolsos y una carreta donde la muchacha llevaba sus pertenecías. La gran mayoría eran joyas, oro y piedras preciosas, además de algunas armas familiares y sus bienes personales.

Mientras más se acercaban al destino la joven sentía una emoción indescriptible. Hacía muchos años que no veía su hogar ni a las personas que consideraba su familia. La señora Dís debía verse aun más elegante e imponente pero, con seguridad debía seguir manteniendo su belleza. Fili con todos esos años encima debía ser todo un hombre y Kili; el pequeño Kili, también. Por cada pensamiento la asaltaba una nueva duda ¿Cómo se llevaría con ellos después de tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo sería Kili, llegarían a agradarse mutuamente? Intento tranquilizar y bajar la ansiedad que le jugaba en contra, no quería parecer nerviosa cuando al fin se encontraran.

En la tarde del último día de viaje, en la entrada a la ciudad enana de las montañas azules, vio a su querida segunda madre quien sonreía y lloraba de felicidad al ver a la joven, esta soltó de su pony solo para correr a los maternales brazos de la dama. Para Dís no fue grande la sorpresa cuando noto que Belren era exactamente igual a su difunta madre Runa, por lo que al verla llegar sobre el pequeño corcel supo en un segundo de quien se trataba. La estrecho con un poco de fuerza entre sus firmes y cálidos brazos, acariciando lentamente una de sus largas trenzas.

**- Bienvenida mi niña.-** susurro como una caricia sobre la oreja izquierda de la enana.

**- Tía Dís… Estoy muy feliz de verte.-** admitió aguantando lo más posible el deseo de llorar.

**- Estas echa toda una mujer y una dama muy hermosa mi pequeña.**

**- Gracias.-** sonrió, cada alago que escuchaba la hacían sentir más dichosa y feliz, se sentía definitivamente en casa.

**- Debes venir muy cansada. Ven, te llevara a casa.**

Cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la morada de la princesa el guía las siguió llevando a los ponys. Posteriormente, al llegar, este ayudo con las cosas. La habitación de Belren era grande y con pocos muebles, tenía una pequeña pieza contigua que uso como bodega personal donde guardo la dote que su padre le había dejado.

Luego de la partida del enano ambas comenzaron a ponerse al día sobre todo lo que en sus vidas había acontecido en los últimos años. La muchacha le hablo de sus pequeñas aventuras junto a su padre, de cómo la educo en diferentes materias y en lo emocionante que fue viajar y conocer diferentes partes de la tierra media y las diferentes razas y reinos que la componen. Por su parte, Dís le hablo de lo que había sucedido últimamente en la comunidad, como Thorin había tenido que partir por asuntos respecto a su gente y como sus hijos cada día eran más parecidos a los hombres de su familia, seguían a todas partes a su tío y de cómo tenían una capacidad única de atraer problemas.

**- Fili...-** comento suspirando nostálgicamente, no pudo evitar recordar su infancia cuando comenzaron a hablar de los chicos.**- Me gustaría mucho verlo.**

**- Paciencia, él pronto llegara a casa, además también podrás conocer a Kili.**

**- Si es verdad, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.**

**- Estoy segura que sí.**

Belren a los pocos minutos decidió contarle sobre la muerte de su padre. El dolor era algo aun latente, hacia poco que este la había dejado para reunirse con su madre por lo que ahora no podía evitar sentirse sola y algo perdida, desde que tenía memoria había estado a su lado y al verse son él estaba confundida, no sabía cómo continuar. La señora tomo la delicada mano de la jovencita y acaricio su piel con la punta de sus dedos, buscando confortarla.

**- Ahora estas aquí; somos tu familia, no estás sola.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver unos muy escasos segundos, preocuparla era algo que no pretendía hacer. Aun podía recordar todas las veces que su padre le había contado como había logrado superar el luto tras la muerte de su esposa. Quizás era hora de tomar sus enseñas y sobrepasar el duelo, necesitaba sentir que ahora haría algo para él, una forma de demostrarle lo agradecida que se sentía de que había sido parte de su vida.

**- Gracias.-** posó su mano sobre la de ella y la miro a los ojos mostrándose agradecida y más animada.**- me gustaría hacer algo por él, algo que demostrara que nunca lo olvidare y lo agradecía que le estoy…**

**- ¿Qué piensas podría gustarle?**

Esa era la interrogante ¿Qué podía ser? Por lo que conocía a Brein sabía que disfrutaba de muchas actividades distintas. Una joya era algo muy simple para honrar su memoria, necesitaba algo que fuera más grande y conmemorable. Entonces recordó lo que este había hecho por su madre.

**- Tengo una idea.-** Guardo silencio unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos, ahora que se le había ocurrido algo no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer para llevarlo a cabo**.- mi padre me comento una vez que cuando mi madre murió el esculpió un busto de ella y lo puso en su tumba. Era lo mismo por él y lo pondré al lado del de ella.**

**- Eso es algo muy noble de tu parte.**

**- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.**

Ya que la decisión estaba tomada pondría manos a la obra de inmediato, ya se había instalado en su nueva habitación y había logrado ponerse al día con Dís, ahora solo faltaba ver a los chicos y comenzaría oficialmente una nueva vida en su antiguo hogar. Como ambos jóvenes llegarían avanzada la tarde considero que ir a buscar los materiales para su proyecto sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Se despidió con un nuevo y breve abrazo y prometió llegar antes que Fili y Kili para celebrar su llegada.

Partió corriendo al lugar que mas deseaba ver, era una cueva que quedaba al extremo derecho de la montaña. Esta poseía todas las rocas que necesitaba para poder construir el busto en memoria de su padre. Además el lugar significaba algo especial, en esas cavernas había pasado momentos muy agradables en su infancia. Nunca pudo olvidar como jugaba en ese lugar con Fili largas horas, escarbando las murallas en busca de algún tesoro tan impresionante como la piedra del Arca. Ahora, ya adulta, el recordar aquellas inocentes escenas solo la hacían reír con nostalgia, Brein nunca debió alejarla de todo eso.

Una vez en el lugar se adentro observando todo con detenimiento. De seguro el escondite que ambos habían usado de pequeños sirvió para que los hermanos pasaran buenos momentos recreativos, cuando los viera pensaba preguntarle de todas esas aventuras y sobre todo si habían terminado de recorrer el lugar, Fili y ella nunca llegaron a lo más profundo por miedo a perderse. Esta vez ella no venía a jugar. Busco la piedra ideal para el trabajo que ambicionaba, primero, mirando cada roca que parecía ser útil, luego con la mano, sintiendo la textura y su dureza. Se arrepintió de no haber traído herramientas, no le quedaba de otra que volver o más tarde o mañana en la madrugada.

No se percato de la hora hasta que el lugar estaba tan oscuro que era difícil salir sin tropezar con las pequeñas y grandes rocas que construían el camino. Si bien sabia que ya era muy tarde y que probablemente Dís y los chicos la esperaban, no deseaba irse si encontrar la pieza perfecta. Un sonido la hizo ponerse alerta. Unas pisadas resonaban por todo el lugar y cada vez se hacían más próximas a su posición. Noto una luz acercarse y hacerse cada vez más grande y brillante. Solo basto unos segundos para que los ojos de la chica divisaran a un muchacho. El color de cabello y los ojos, esa sonrisa… No había duda.

**- ¿Fili?** – pregunto casi segura que era él de quien se trataba.

**- ¿Belren?** – La miro de pies a cabeza sin disimulo alguno** – Por los Valar, estas muy grande y en un buen sentido. –** comento soltando una carcajada.- Sabia que estarías aquí, cuando éramos pequeños te encantaba este lugar.

**- Fili… -** dijo nuevamente corriendo hacia él.**- Que felicidad, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte, tu también estas muy grande.-** lo abrazo fuertemente. Este se tambaleo un poco por el impacto, pero correspondió el gesto posando una mano en su espalda.

**- Mi madre estaba preocupada así que nos mando a buscarte.**

**- Lo siento, realmente no deseo preocupar a Dís.**

**- No te preocupes, ella siempre se preocupa demasiado y por tod**os.

Otro sonido de botas chocando con las piedras los interrumpió.

**- Fili! –** se escucho.

**- Kili! Estamos aquí!**

**- Te espero aquí, no tengo luz.**

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida y una vez afuera, contra el muro, se encontraba apoyado un joven de cabello oscuro. Este se acerco apenas los vio y con tan poco disimulo como su hermano mayor miro completamente la figara y rostro de la enana.

**- Kili, es crecido demasiado, eras un bebe cuando te vi.**

**- Oh! –** exclamo casi con asombro para luego sonreír**.- Tú debes ser Belren. Vaya, Fili no me dijo que fueras tan linda.**

**- No la había visto en muchos años ¿Cómo esperabas que supiera? – dijo el rubio.**

**- Gracias por el cumplido.- **comento entre risas.

**- Sera mejor que volvamos a casa, haya podremos hablar más cómodos.**

Nadie espero llegar a casa para comenzar con la conversación. Ella les contó de sus pequeñas aventuras junto a su padre y las cosas que había aprendido de él. Ambos, por su parte, narraron acontecimientos superficiales de la vida de ambos, los entrenamientos con su tío y las obligaciones que cumplían por ser los miembros más jóvenes del linaje de Durin.

Casi de manera inconsciente Belren pensó en ese enano. Thorin había sido el causante de que su padre partiera en ese viaje, estaba completamente segura. Ahora que había vuelto deseaba preguntarle el por qué de aquello, cual había sido el propósito de todo. Si bien sabía que este no debía recordarla, el nombrar a su padre creía sería suficiente para que respondiera sus dudas.

Cuando el trío llego a casa la dama los esperaba con una gran cena de bienvenida.

Comieron, bebieron y charlaron hasta entrada la noche, luego todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez recostada cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño, pensando en todo lo que el nuevo día traería para ella. Quizás al fin comenzaría a vivir una existencia tranquila; con una que otra aventura pequeña debes en cuando, pero con un hogar fijo y seguro al cual regresar, con una familia amorosa y amigos fieles. Todo, aquella noche, parecía ser perfecto. En cambio, con los primeros rallos de sol que se asomaron en su ventana en la mañana, trajeron consigo el comienzo de un nuevo día y de una nueva vida, muy diferente a la que había vivido hasta ese momento y, como todo cambio permanente, este traería consigo una buena cuota de sufrimiento.

Belren se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para el desayuno, en su mente tenía un objetivo, buscar y hablar con el rey, necesitaba que Thorin contentara a sus preguntas.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

Espero que les gustara, cualquier comentario es bienvenido!

gracias por leer y nos vemos

**Bye Bye~**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevos Amigos

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten este capitulo!

**Elein88:** Gracias por leer xD! espero que este capitulo te guste, cuando comience a aparecer Thorin se vera como han cambiado cada uno.

**Axcido:** Estoy siguiendo lo que me indicaste, pero cambie unas cuantas cosas, si algo no te gusta solo dime ;3;

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Nuevos Amigos.

Desapartar temprano era un habito común en Belren, por lo que cuando el primer rayo de sol se poso por su ventana la joven ya estaba de pie preparándose para el desayuno. La noche anterior había decidió buscar al rey para interrogarlo sobre temas que aun la inquietaban, especialmente desde la muerte de su padre. Era una ventaja que Dìs fuera hermana de Thorin, estaba segura que con eso lograría tener una audiencia con él.

Al llegar al comedor la mesa ya estaba ordenada y lista para desayunar, llena de platillos deliciosos y bebidas calientes. En un plato había huevos, en otro tocino, en otro panecillos y otro con galletas. Fili estaba sentado al costado derecho y Kili a su lado. Dís pronto apareció con una bandeja con tazas de té y chocolate caliente las que sirvió en cada puesto. Para la sorpresa de la joven noto que habían dos asientos extra preparados.

**- Buenos días Belren.-** Dijo la dama mientras servía las tazas.

**- Buenos días.**- respondió.

**- Si que eres dormilona.-** comento Fili mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

**- De seguro llego cansada.-** excuso Kili a favor de ella con una sonrisa amigable en los labios.

Tomo asiento frente al rubio y espero a que la dueña de casa tomara asiento para comenzar. No obstante ella se dirigió a la sala principal y tras un golpeteo en la puerta, volvió al comedor acompañada por dos enanos.

**- Provecho, jóvenes.-** Comento en más viejo de los dos.

**- Señor Dwalin y señor Balin, bienvenidos, los esperábamos. Asiento y coman, que hay mucha comida y poco tiempo.-** invito Dís, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

Ambos enanos hicieron caso y se sentaron. Balin en la cabecera para quedar frente a frente con la princesa, mientras que Dwalin termino sentándose frente de kili y a un costado de Belren. Luego, todos comenzaron a comer. Por un momento se guardo silencio durante la comida, estaban más preocupados por alimentarse que de hablar y como buenos enanos comían en grandes cantidades, por lo que primero llenarían un poco la panza antes de cualquier cosa. Al final, cuando ya comenzaban a sentirse satisfechos Balin hablo.

**- Este todo exquisito, muchas gracias por estos alimentos.**

**- No es nada.-** respondió la anfitriona.- Pero necesito que pasemos al asunto que nos convoca ¿Has tenido noticias de mi hermano?

**- Nada nuevo.-** respondió el mayor.

**- Thorin solicito mi presencia por lo que viajare esta noche ¿Hay algo que desee comunicarle lady Dìs? –** pregunto Dwalin.

**- Solo me gustaría que le dijera que cuando tenga tiempo podría escribirme, que siempre me mantiene preocupada.**

Ambos hermanos intentaron interrumpir la conversación con algunos pedidos y preguntas. Por su parte, la joven se mantuvo en silencio mirándolos a todos, se sentía bastante desentendida y fuera de lugar. Pronto, Fili fue en su ayuda.

**- Belren ¿Crees que deberíamos viajar con el señor Dwalin para ir donde mi tío?**

**- ¿Eh?-** pronto noto las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Normalmente hubiera apoyado a los chicos, pero si Dís de por sí ya estaba preocupada con solo la ausencia de su hermano, sería terrible que además sus hijos se fueran.**- Estoy segura que si el señor Thorin mando a llamar solo al señor Dwalin es porque no necesita más ayuda por el momento, en cambio aquí hay gente que los necesita a ustedes.**

**- Esas son palabras muy sensatas.-** comento Balin mientras sonreía amablemente a la muchacha.**- Aun recuerdo cuando eras muy pequeña, ahora estas hecha una hermosa dama.**

**- Muchas gracias.**

Posteriormente continúo la charla sin muchas variaciones en las opiniones. Kili y Fili seguían insistiendo en acompañar a Dwalin, el cual, al final, les indico que no podía llevarlos por diferentes razones, que ellos debían cuidar a su madre y también a la jovencita, esa era su principal obligación. Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron de comer, ambos enanos se retiraron haciendo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento a la princesa.

**- ¡Debiste apoyarnos!** – reclamaron ambos hermanos una vez estuvieron solos en la mesa.

**- Claro que no. Deberían pensar un poco más en su madre, ella se preocuparía mucho por ustedes.**

Ninguno reclamo ante ese argumento, sabían que ella estaba en lo correcto, si bien ellos aceptaban que aquello era cierto, también debían cumplir con su deber como príncipes de la montaña solitaria, tenían el deber de estar cerca de su tío y ayudarlo en lo que fuera.

**- Sera mejor no discutir de esto ahora.**- el día recién comenzaba y habían muchas cosas que hacer. Fili tenía planeado varios panoramas para los tres.**- Mejor ve por tu capucha, tenemos mucho que hacer.**

**- Clar…**

**- No.-** los tres miraron a Dís, quien estaba parada en la entra de la habitación.**- Belren se quedara hoy conmigo, mañana puede ir con ustedes chicos.**

**- Pero.-** intento discutir Kili. La dama solo lanzo una mirada de reproche a sus hijos. No les quedo de otra que acatar, conocían cuan testaruda era la mujer y tarde o temprano se iba a salir con la suya.**- entonces, mas tarde nos vemos.**

**- Sí, nos vemos.-** se despidió el rubio y se fue junto con su hermano.

Curiosidad era lo mínimo que sentía la joven, no entendía porque Dís solicitaba su presencia y compañía de una forma tan demandante. Sin preguntar nada por el momento ayudo en quitar la mesa y limpiar los trastes. Luego acompaño a la dama hasta su habitación.

**- Quiero mostrarte algo.**

¿Qué podría ser? Al entrar se sorprendió al ver un hermoso vestido de color rojo oscuro sobre la cama. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Dís avanzo para tomar el vestido con delicadeza y con la misma sutileza se lo entrego.

**- Era de Runa, estoy segura que te quedara hermoso.**

La boca de Belren se entrevió de la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Miro la prenda y disfruto de la suavidad de la tela, el color era hermoso y tenía preciosos detalles de piedras e hilos de plata y oro. Era una prenda fina y muy costosa.

**- Gracias.**

**- Belren, querida.-** el sentir la mano y toque maternal de la princesa sobre su mejilla la hizo levantar la mirada para fijarla en el rostro de esta. Claramente estaba sorprendida por semejante regalo y conmovida por el significado que conllevaba la prenda.**- ese vestido era el favorito de tu madre. A Runa le hubiera gustado que lo usaras y que te vieras como la hermosa dama enana que eres.**

**- … Este es el único vestido que tengo...**

Dís simplemente sonrió.

**- Este es el primero de muchos que tendrás. Desde ahora, todas las tardes, por unas tres o cuatro horas te haré clases de costura y sastrería.**

Como la dama se veía tan animada, no tuvo el valor de confesarle que no le gustaban los vestidos, eran prendas hermosas, pero eran terriblemente incómodos.

Esa tarde fue la primera clase. A pesar que las intenciones de la princesa eran buenas, la joven enana no podía considerar esa actividad como algo que le divirtiera o deseara de corazón aprender, sin embargo, por los sentimientos de Dís, no se iba a quejar. El día, posteriormente se hizo tranquilo. Paseo por el pueblo, fumo un poco de tabaco con antiguos conocidos y tomo un poco de cerveza en el bar local. Esa noche, al entrar en su habitación, habían varias prendas femeninas, cortesía, obviamente, del ama de casa. Las guardo y se acostó, mañana lo pasaría con sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, tal como Dís lo prometió, dejo que la joven pasara el día junto a los chicos. Después del almuerzo los tres partieron a la casa del enano Ori. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el hermano mayor de este, Dori, quien estaba peleando; para variar, con Nori.

**- Buen día Dori y Nori.-** saludo Fili.

**- Buen día muchacho.-** respondió Nori.**- es bueno tener visitas debes en cuando. Venga Dori, hay que ofrecerles algo de comer ¿Dónde están tus modales?**

**- No me cambies el tema.-** comento el mayor mientras observaba a los tres muchacho.**- Me imagino que vienen a ver a Ori, el está estudiando.**

**- Eso es algo que habíamos previsto.-** comento kili.

De pronto ambos enanos quedaron mirando a la muchacha, no les era familiar.

**- Es un gusto jovencita, soy Dori, a su servicio.**- saludo educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respecto.

**- Soy Belren, a su servicio.-** respondió inclinándose de la misma forma.**- y también al suyo.-** dijo posteriormente al otro hombre.

**- Lo mismo dijo.-** respondió con una sonrisa.**- Lamentablemente tengo trabajo que hacer, espero verlos más tarde.**

**- Tú y tu trabajo.-** comento molesto Dori.

**- Es un trabajo honesto.**

**- Pero no honrado.**

Cuando la discusión comenzó nuevamente, Kili tomo la mano de la enana y entraron los tres a buscar al jovencito. No demoraron casi nada, como sabían que debía estar estudiando debía estar en la biblioteca de su hogar, devorando libros y escribiendo ensayos.

**- ¡Ori! –** saludo el castaño con un fuerte tono de voz que hizo saltar en su lugar al enanos, estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no los vio venir por lo que ante tal saludo se asusto.

**- Kili…-** dijo una vez que se giro para mirarlo**- Fili… -** saludo al rubio quien solo sonreía mientras miraba la escena.- **y… ¿Usted quien es señorita?**

**- Ella es Belren.-** contesto primero Kili.

**- A tu servicio.-** saludo la enana.

**- Y al tuyo.-** respondió con una sonrisa tímida el menor.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que esos dos pudieran llegar a hacer tan buenos amigos en poco tiempo, pero así sucedió. Cada día; después de las clases de Dís, Belren iba a casa de Ori. Ambos estudiaban juntos sobre diferentes temáticas respecto a su raza y costumbres de diferentes culturas. La muchacha pronto comenzó a enseñarle diferentes cosas que había aprendido en los años que estuvo viviendo lejos de las montañas azules. Como recompensa, Ori le ayudaba con el idioma "común" y le facilitaba material para sus investigaciones. Belren; al igual que su joven amigo, era sorprendentemente buena traduciendo runas antiguas, por lo que, la pareja comenzó a trabajar descifrando mapas y libros.

Cuando atardecía los príncipes pasaban a buscar a la joven para ir a hacer algún tipo de actividad recreativa, es decir, ir a un bar, entrenar, explorar o simplemente ir a casa temprano para hablar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Por la mañana la rutina tampoco variaba mucho. Después del desayuno partía rumbo a la cueva a buscar alguna piedra para el busto que pensaba tallar en memoria a su padre, pero luego de una un mes, aun no encontraba ninguno lo suficientemente bueno para llevar a cabo ese proyecto.

Una mañana, cuando estaba en la cueva, se encontró con una enana. Esta se veía un poco mayor que Belren, sin embargo seguía siendo juvenil. Su cabello era rubio, extremadamente claro, el cual arreglaba en dos grandes trenzas que caían por el costado de su rostro. Su barba estaba unida al peinado, se podía notar que su cabello estaba ordenado de tal forma que no le molestara cuando tuviera que hacer algún tipo de actividad. Posteriormente noto que a parte de esas dos trenzas, había otras dos que caían libremente por su espalda. Su ropa era también se veía cómoda, usaba un pantalón y un corset que dejaba a la vista sus generosas curvas, además de llevar en su cintura un cinturón con diferentes tipos de herramientas. Sobre su hombro recargaba un enorme martillo, el cual, por sus diseños y formas, concluía que era para escavar en minas o cuevas.

**- Buenos días.-** saludo la desconocida con una sonrisa en los labios.

**- Buenos días.-** respondió con cortesía.-** no creí que alguien más supiera de este lugar.**

**- Lo miso digo, siempre vengo aquí para buscar materiales.-** bajando el martillo la mujer saludo de manera un poco más formal.**- lamento el no presentarme como es debido, soy Thorggâ, un gusto. Soy una minera.**

**- Un gusto también, yo me llamo Belren y soy joyera.**

**- ¿Y qué hace una joyera por estos lados?**

**- Aparte de ese talento también se esculpir y necesito una buena roca para hacer un busto.**

**- Entonces te ayudare.**- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

A pesar que a final de la mañana no pudo encontrar una roca apta para la tarea que ambicionaba, termino encontrando y ganando algo mejor, una amiga. Esa mismo día se las presento a Fili y a Kili quienes al verla la trataron de manera muy respetuosa.

**- ¿no sabes quién es, verdad?** – pregunto Fili.

**- Sé que es minera y una buena mujer.**

**- Es la esposa del señor Dwalin.**

Personalmente ese hecho no le llamo mucho la atención a la joven, su nueva amiga aparte de poseer experiencia de vida, era buena consejera y excelente en su trabajo. Cada vez que Belren creía encontrar la piedra perfecta, esta era examinada por Thorgaâ y sin problema de indicaba las imperfecciones de esa pieza.

Aunque demorara 50 años, encontraría el trozo perfecto para honrar a su padre, por lo que la ayuda de aquella enana era muy valiosa y valorada por la joven.

Por cada semana que pasaba Belren fue dejado de lado cosas que en un principio le eran importante, como el saber por qué se había tenido que alejar de su hogar siendo tan pequeña, el por qué su padre jamás confió lo suficientemente en ella como para confiarle la misión que el rey le había encargado o la razón de su muerte. Ahora, tenía cosas otras cosas en que pensar y hacer, poseía obligaciones de diferentes tipos y sobre todo poseía una familia, no podía pedir nada más.

Una tarde Dís no llevo a cabo la clase de costura y modales, por lo que aprovecho para ir a visitar a su amiga. Una vez que llego a casa de la enana, fue recibida por el señor Dwalin, eso significaba una sola cosa, Thorin había vuelto, lo explicaba que la princesa ese día no tuviera tiempo para la clase, además también explicaba la desaparición de Fili y Kili.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo desplazada ¿Por qué no le contaron que escudo de roble llegaba ese día?

**- Saludos Dwalin, busco a Thorgaâ.**

**- Pasa.-** la invito.

No era la primera vez que entraba a esa casa por lo que camino tranquilamente por el pasillo sin fijar su vista en nada especial. Al llegar a la sala encontró a la enana bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

**- Belren, que gusto.**

**- Espero no estar interrumpiendo.**

**- Para nada, Dwalin solo vino a dejar el equipaje, debe irse a una reunión con Thorin.**

**- Comprendo.**

La rubia beso la mejilla de su esposo una vez que este estaba listo para partir nuevamente. Luego tomo asiento cerca de su amiga. Durante unas horas se dedicaron a hablar, comer, beber y fumar. Mientras disfrutaban de sus pipas se escucho la puerta. Thorgaâ atendió, sorprendiéndose que fuera Balin.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Vengo a buscar a la señorita Belren, necesitamos de sus conocimientos.**

Al escuchar se nombre se termino acercando.

**- Dwalin me dijo que estarías aquí.-** agarrando la mano de la joven no le dio oportunidad de contestar o despedirse de la enana.**- deprisa, Ori está teniendo problemas con unos mapas y textos.**

Aun estaba sin entender nada ¿Acaso había sido Thorin el que solicito su ayuda?

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara, cualquier comentario es bienvenidos :3 si quieren saber como es el Thorgaâ dejare el link aquí [Deben entrar al dA de Axcido.]

art/Thorgga-the-Dwarf-363758371

Bye Bye!


	4. Capitulo 4: Primero las Obligaciones

_Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, normalmente actualizo mi otro fic, pero tenia mas ganas de avanzar en este por el momento. Disfrútenlo._

_**Elein88:** Si, esa enana es genial, pensé que Belren necesitaba una amiga, ya tiene a tres buenos amigos. Pronto se estará revelando todo, ya para el próximo capitulo comienzan los dilemas xD. _

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**Primero las obligaciones.

Por un momento intento analizar la situación. Balin la estaba tirando del brazo para llevarla a quien sabe que parte de la ciudad donde Thorin y sus compañeros necesitaban de sus conocimientos para descifrar alguna cosa. El hecho de que Ori no hubiera podido decodificar las antiguas runas enanas la ponía un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué pensaban que ella si podría darles una respuesta? Esa interrogante la hizo poner nervioso.

Sus pies se movieron torpemente amenazando cada dos o tres pasos con tropezar. No se atrevió a preguntarle algo al anciano, parecía concentrado en cumplir con su labor que parecía ignorarla. Lo único que le daba a entender que le prestaba en mínimo de atención era cuando los pies se le trababan y este la miraba de perfil para decirle que caminara con cuidado.

Belren no quiso ser irrespetuosa, pero no deseaba ser tratada como una muñeca y menos ser tirada como una, si necesitaban de su ayuda como requisito al menos deseaba saber que tenía que hacer y porque la llamaban a ella. Tiro de su brazo para que la soltara y ante tal acto el hombre se detuvo para mirarla con un leve atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro.

-** ¿Qué está pasando? –** Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.**- No me gusta que me tiran así y menos que me estén obligando a algo, si necesitan de mi ayuda creo que merezco saber de qué se trata todo esto.**

En ese momento el enano se dio cuenta de la forma en que había tratado a la dama. Se inclino levemente y bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

**- Lo lamento jovencita, creo que fui muy tosco en mi actuar.-** Luego se levanto con una sonrisa esbozada.**- El concejo de guerra de Thorin Escudo de Roble solicita formalmente su ayuda para descifrar mapas y escritos antiguos sobre Erebor. Claro está, todo lo que ocurra en las dependencias del concejo debe quedar entre sus miembros.**

**- ¿Fue Thorin que solicito mi ayuda?**

**- No, fue el joven Ori.**

Se sintió algo idiota al pensar y esperar que el rey mandara a llamarla, de seguro ni sabía que ella estaba de vuelta en las montañas azules.

**- Comprendo, entonces es mejor seguir, por la forma en que me llevaba deben tener muchos problemas.**

Ambos soltaron una suave risa y Balin asintió, caminando a paso rápido mientras ella lo seguía de cerca. Ahora que sabía que había sido Ori quien la necesitaba estaba un poco más dispuesta a ayudar, tenia curiosidad por ver qué clase de escrito era que a su inteligente amigo se le estaba complicando traducir. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer algo útil, tenía confianza que ambos podrían encontrar una solución.

El edificio al que se adentraron era grande, de tres pisos y hecho completamente de piedra. La entrada estaba adornada con estatuas y la puerta era de madera con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Dentro era algo oscuro pero antorchas iluminaban cada corredor. Las murallas tenían pinturas y adornos de guerra, armaduras, armas y uno que otro pergamino escrito en Khuzdul. En mitad del pasillo había una alfombra oscura que parecía ser de color rojo, estaba algo manchada en algunas partes y poseía marcas de suelas grandes hechas con barro. Noto que al aproximarse a una habitación, en la entrada, había un perchero donde colgaban una gran cantidad de capuchas y en el suelo armas de lo más variadas, todas apiladas una con la otra. Al entrar diviso a unos diez enanos, algunos sentados, otros dando vueltas por el lugar y otros fumando tranquilamente. En el medio del salón había una gran mesa llena de mapas, libros y pergaminos, en un costado se encontraba Ori, por su expresión podía deducir que un no lograda descifrar los escritos que miraba con algo de desesperaciones, de seguro se estaba sintiendo presionado, notaba que todos los presentes estaban esperando a que el jovencito les diera una respuesta.

**- Acomódese donde quiera.**

**- Gracias. -** acoto y se acerco rápidamente a su amigo.

Comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa cuando la mirada de cada uno de los presente se poso en su persona. Se sentía juzgada y desnuda ante todos, algunos la observaban con un semblante severo que dejaba en evidencia que no estaban a gusto con ella en la sala, otros en cambio parecían amables y le regalaban una sonrisa amigable. Se repitió mentalmente que sin importar lo que pasara, intentaría enfocarse únicamente en ayudar a Ori.

Tocó el hombro del muchacho y este de dando un respingo en su lugar giro un poco su cabeza.

**- Belren.-** dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.**- qué bueno que has llegado.**

**- Dime ¿En que necesitas mi ayuda? –** pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.**- muéstrame.**

**- Observa.-** acercado un pergamino y con una pluma apunto a un párrafo que estaba escrito en extrañas letras**.- debería ser Khuzdul, notas que aquí se pude entender, pero las oraciones pierden el sentido y pareciera que está escrito a propósito con faltas gramaticales.**

Tenía razón, analizándola de esa forma Ori estaba en lo correcto, era Khuzdul mal escrito. Sin embargo, mirando superficialmente el documento podía fijarse que estaba hecho meticulosamente como para ser falso o una especie de "broma". Leyó en silencio lo que este decía y poco a poco se dio cuenta de algo importante.

**- No es Khuzdul.-** comento en un tono suficientemente alto como para que todos los espectadores se acercaran a ver de qué se trataba el dichoso pergamino.

**- ¿Insinúas que nos engañaron o que no podemos reconocer nuestra propia lengua cuando la vemos? –** pregunto uno de los ancianos en un tono bastante golpeado.

**- No dije eso, pero estoy segura que no es la lengua enana. –** Belren continuo, ignorando los susurros entre algunos enanos**.- Hace mucho tiempo existía una civilización que vivía en la isla de Númenor que poseían un alfabeto muy similar al nuestro. Esto.-** enmarco la última palabra levantando el papel para que todos pudieran apreciar el párrafo.**- es Adunaico.**

Para la chica fue obvio del porque a su joven amigo le fue imposible entenderlo, aquella lengua ya no se usaba, era un lenguaje usado por los reyes de esos lugares y después de la caída de esa pueblo, el idioma fue mutando hasta dar paso a la "lengua común". Aparte de los miembros de su familia y algunos elfos que conoció en su viaje, no conocía a otra criatura en la tierra media que pudiera entender ese idioma muerto. Si bien Brein le había enseñado el Adunaico y el Sindarin, muchas cosas se habían perdido con el tiempo del primero, aun se sentía una novata en ese idioma, pero si deseaba aprenderlo debía pedirlo a algún elfo que le enseñara.

**- ¿Y qué dice?** – Pregunto Balin.

**- No lo entiendo por completo, pero no es nada relacionado con los enanos. Como no se ve tan antiguo creo que debe ser escrito por algún sabio elfo.-** Busco por el pergamino algún vestigio o noto de alguna palabra y frase en elfico.**- lo ven, eso es Sindarin.**

**- ¡Entonces unos elfos nos engañaron!**

**- Tranquilos.-** dijo Ori.

**-No es culpa de los elfos, es culpa de ustedes por no fijarse en lo que compran o consiguen.-** Su padre le había narrado la razón de aquella rivalidad entre ambas razas y a pesar del tiempo aun consideraba que era una rencilla un tanto infantil.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos dejando de lado a la joven con su amigo. Balin posteriormente se acerco a los dos y humildemente le pidió perdón por la actitud de los demás enanos, también les pidió que se quedaran para la reunión, lo mejor era que ellos le explicaran directamente a Thorin lo que habían descubierto.

**- Balin… ¿Este pergamino fue por lo que Thorin se ausento tanto tiempo?**

**- Eso parece.-** suspiro.-** estoy seguro que se molestara mucho cuando se entere que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo.**

**- ¿Tanto tiempo por uno solo pergaminos?**

**- Claro que no, trajeron más, pero de seguro tampoco son útiles.**

**- Los revisaremos ¿cierto Ori? –** el pequeño asintió.

El tiempo pasó y cada uno de los presentes comenzó a tomar asiento en determinados puestos. Pronto noto que otros enanos iban llegando a la sala y tomaban su respectivo lugar. A la jovencita no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie ya que la silla tenia dueño y al cabo de unos poco minutos no tenia donde sentarse. Sin embargo no se iba a quedar parada observándolos a todos. Noto que la una de las sillas de la cabecera estaba desocupada por lo que se acerco y se acomodo con todos libros y el pergamino para continuar con su trabajo.

**- Belren…**

Miro a Balin que estaba a un lado, este le hablaba de casi como susurro mientras todos la observaban con desaprobación.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Ese puesto…**

**- ¿Qué pasa con el puesto? –** pregunto perdiendo un poco la paciencia, ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud que todos tenían con ella, era solo una silla ¿acaso querían que se sentara en el suelo?

**- Es de…**

De un momento el salón quedo en silencio y Balin no pudo terminar de hablar. La muchacha sintió unas presencias tras ella, unos ojos que la miraban fijamente. Pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse y al levantar el rostro se encontró con la presencia del rey. Este la miraba fijamente, sin cambiar ni un centímetro la expresión neutra que mantenía mientras posaba una mano en el respaldo de la silla.

**- Porque es mi puesto, jovencita.**

Que voz más profunda, pensó mientras se movía un poco en su lugar por el nerviosismo que comenzaba a sentir. Ahora comprendía la razón de esas miradas desaprobatorias.

Nuevamente silencio.

Belren sintió que todos esperaban que se pusiera de pie para dejar sentar al rey. No obstante, aun notaba el pequeño dilema que ella no tenia puesto y no pensaba quedarse de pie o, peor, sentada en la fría piedra del piso. Si ellos querían su ayuda, mínimo le trajeran una silla.

**- Eso puedo notar.-** respondió luego de unos segundos**.- pero, lo siento mucho, sus compañeros solicitaron mi ayuda, creo que merezco trabajar sentada ¿no lo cree?**

Dwalin; que había entrado junto a Thorin, aguanto la risa por la respuesta de la jovencita. Los presentes pudieron notar la sorpresa en el rostro del rey cuando sus pobladas cejas se alzaron ante tales palabras. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, este sonrió muy levemente y por unos segundos. Debía admitir que la muchacha tenía valor para hablarle de esa forma, y que sabia valorar lo que hacía, ella estaba en lo correcto.

**- Traigan una silla.-** ordeno.

Uno de los enanos se levanto y salió de la habitación.

La chica le regalo una sonrisa triunfante ante la orden. Por su parte, Thorin continuo mirando cada gesto que ella regalaba sin inmutarse de ser rechazada ni menos juzgada por otros. Debía admitir algo para sí mismo, era hermosa. Se notaba que provenía de una estirpe muy acomoda, aquellas joyas y broches que cargaba eran una obra de arte en oro y plata. Desde su posición era imposible no notar su escote, que mostraba generosamente un poco de sus atributos y lo delicada que su piel podía ser, realmente era tentador tocarla solo para cerciorarse que era tan suave como se apreciaba. El cabello llegaba hasta el piso y de seguro, si estuviera de pie, este caería libremente hasta sus rodillas. Sin duda alguna era una muy bella dama enana. Además, para su sorpresa, ese lindo rostro tenía carácter, eso le agradaba.

**- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**- Belren.-** contesto mirándolo nuevamente.-** y estoy aquí para ayudar a traducir unos documentos.**

**- Los que trajimos ¿no es así? –** pregunto, mirando a Dwalin quien asintió en silencio.

**- Pero me temo que hay malas noticias.**

En ese instante entro el enano con una silla y la puso a un costado del puesto de Thorin. Cuando ella se iba a levantar con un gesto le indico que se quedara hay, para el asombro de muchos y la diversión de otros, el futuro rey de Erebor tomo asiento al lado de ella.

**- Continua.-** dijo Thorin, mirando los papeles que ella acercaba a sus manos.

**- Por lo que me informaron no entendían varias partes de algunos pergaminos, en especial de este. Ori y yo estuvimos trabajando en la traducción.**

**- Pero Belren fue la que se percato de algo importante.-** agrego Ori desde su lugar.

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

**- Pues, que al menos este pergamino está escrito en dos lenguas, en Adunaico y el Sindarin.**

**- ¿Sindarin? ¿Elfico?**

**- Si.**

Como se esperaba este se molesto y dejo caer el papel sobre la mesa, como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura sin valor alguno.

**- ¿Tú hablas elfico?**

**- Si, aprender idiomas es una pasión que tengo, pero soy joyera de profesión.**

** - Pues eres muy buena.**

No pudo evitar sentir aquello como un elogio. Thorin seguía igual de cómo lo recordaba, con esa personalidad misteriosa y muy atrayente, entendía bien porque tantas mujeres deseaban de su atención. No obstante, en ese momento no podía perder el tiempo en ese tipo de pensamientos, estaba en esa sala por un propósito, por lo que, cuando comenzó la otra parte de la reunión, ella guardo silencio para concentrarse en seguir con traduciendo.

Una discusión nació, en un comienzo intento no ponerle atención, pero no pudo. Se trataba de temas militares, de cómo movilizar algunas divisiones para la protección de los alrededores, al parecer se habían divisado unos wargos, y lo peor de todo, en compañía de orcos. Por la forma del terreno cada enano daba su punto de vista respecto a la mejor estrategia a seguir, no obstante, al no llegar a un concilio, la discusión se acentuó mas. Thorin estaba en silencio, perdiendo a cada segundo la poca paciencia que poseía.

**- ¡Silencio!**

Y todos así lo hicieron por la impresión, esa voz no era la del rey, era la de la chica.

**- No puedo trabajar con tanto ruido.**

Ori la miro asombrado, pero antes que alguien dijera algo a la imprudente muchacha este intento amenizar el ambiente.

**- Quizás podemos ir a trabajar en otro salón ¿No crees? –** pregunto mirándola.

Antes de que Belren contestara, Thorin hablo.

**- Imagino que estuviste poniendo atención a la charla, me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto.**

No quería entrar en discusiones sobre estrategias, pero la guerra era otro tema que le era interesante, y no solo a ella, era algo que a todos en su raza les llamaba la atención. Tal como este solicito, dio su opinión respecto al tema y una vez que termino se levanto sin esperar la aprobación o negativa por parte de la junta.

**- Ori, mejor vayámonos ¿no les molesta que nos retiremos?**

**- No.-** dijo el líder.-** pueden retirarse. Deseo que mañana, a primera hora, nos informen lo que descubran.**

**- Si.-** dijo Ori, tomando todos sus materiales.

Cuando ambos se retiraron de la sala, algunos de los enanos más viejos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos de cómo estaba había sido una imprudente. Por su parte, Escudo de Roble se inclino hacia su viejo amigo Balin y comenzó a preguntarle algunas cosas entre susurros, era algo que no deseaba que todos escucharan.

**- ¿Quién era ella? No recuerdo que viviera entre nosotros.**

**- Ella llego hace poco y vive con la lady Dís.**

**- ¿Por qué con mi hermana?**

**- De verdad no te acuerdas de ella…-** el enano sonrió un poco antes de continuar.- **Cuando se fue de las Montañas azules era solo una niña.**

**- ¿Por qué se fue?**

**- Porque se lo ordenaste a su padre.**

No había nada más que hablar, esa información fue lo suficiente para hacerlo recordar, ella era la única hija de Brein, un antiguo amigo y general de su abuelo y padre. Entendió de inmediato porque ella vivía con Dís.

**- Es una chica inteligente…- comento Thorin.**

**- Lo es y si todo va bien, quizás pronto sea parte de tu familia.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Es mejor que hables con tu hermana, ella te explicara.**

**- ¿Sabes si ella trajo lo que Brein prometió que haría por la compañía?**

**- Esta su testamento. Dís no ha querido perturbar la adaptación de la señorita Belren con ese tipo de asuntos por ahora.**

**- Comprendo.**

Luego de esa pequeña distracción la reunión continúo.

Fuera de las dependencias del consejo de guerra, ambos enanos cargaban los papeles y libros por las calles sin dirigirse la palabra. La muchacha no podía dejar de repasar lo ocurrido. Incomoda era como se había sentido siendo juzgada por ese grupo de hombres mientras cuestionaban sus conocimientos. Pero, lo más importante, cuando vio a Thorin la sensación que le había provocado desde pequeña volvía a aparecer pero con una diferente tonalidad, lo admiraba al punto que se había sentido honrada cuando pidió su opinión, no obstante, eso no quitaba el hecho de que; en cierta medida, se había sentido intimidada y pequeña a su lado. _"Mi boca me condenara algún día"_ pensó, tenía que aprender a controlarse en especial si estaba en su presencia, nunca aprendía a guardar silencio.

Una mano que se posaba en su hombro fue lo suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos. Era Kili.

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? –** pregunto la chica.

**- Queríamos ver si nuestro tío ya estaba libre de sus obligaciones.**

**- Lo siento, pero él sigue ocupado y creo que será por un buen tiempo.-** dijo el menos.

**- Eso creímos.-** dijo Fili.**- ¿Y ustedes que hacen con todas esas cosas?**

Fue Ori quien le explico lo que había sucedido y del trabajo que le habían encomendado a los dos.

**-Ya, Belren, no creí que serias capaz de decirle esos a un grupo de viejos.-** acoto Kili soltando una risa suave.

**- Eran insoportables, discutían como niños.**

**- Pero, debo admitir que me asuste un poco por ti.-** confeso el pequeño.**- creí que te dirían algo.**

**- Al menos no fue así, si alguien me hubiera discutido o regañado por eso de seguro ahora estaría en ese salón peleando con tal sujeto.**

Todos soltaron una risa.

**- Bueno, mi madre preparara una cena especial por el regreso de Thorin, así que debemos marchar a casa.**

**- Yo no puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer como ven, así que me iré a casa de Ori para estar tranquila, díganle a tía Dís que no se preocupe.**

**- Está bien.-** dijo el rubio.**- nosotros le diremos, pero cuídate.**

A pesar de las insistencias por parte de Kili, ambos hermanos partieron en rumbo a su hogar para ayudar a preparar las cosas. Belren camino junto a Ori hasta la casa de este donde paso la noche entera traduciendo cada uno de los escritos que les habían encargado.

Cada cierto tiempo se tomaba un descanso para comer o simplemente cerrar los ojos unos minutos, debes en cuando no podía evitar pensar e imaginar cómo lo estarían pasando todos esa noche, debían estar celebrando y bebiendo, contando historias y haciendo planes de lo que se avecinaba como una familia.

_Familia._

Que vacía sonaba esa palabra, ella, en el fondo, sabía que no tenía una familia real. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Dís, kili y Fili, ella no era su madre y ellos no eran sus hermanos. Brein era su padre y su única familia y ahora, con su muerte, estaba por su cuenta. Decir que estaba sola era inmaduro y, sobre todo, de mal agradecida, la familia de la señora Dís se esforzaba para hacerla sentir como en casa, pero el duelo por la pérdida aun no cesaba, debía; como una necesidad para superarlo, comenzar a honrar la memoria de su padre cumpliendo con la promesa que había hecho.

Finalmente, una vez terminado el trabajo, Ori se ofreció a ir a informarle a Thorin lo descubierto, mientras ella, como todas las mañanas, se dirigió a la caverna, necesitaba encontrar pronto esa maldita piedra para comenzar con su tarea. Ese día no deseaba habar o estar con nadie, se lo dedicaría por completo a su proyecto.

Ori informo a todos los miembros del concejo lo que habían descubierto.

**- ¿Dónde está Belren?** – pregunto Thorin.

**- No sé, quizás Fili o Kili lo sepan.**

**- Bien. Gracias por tus servicios Ori.**

Cuando el muchacho se retiro espero unos pocos minutos para ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta. Tomo su capucha y pasándola por sus hombros la amarro. Balin se acerco rápidamente.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Necesito hablar con ella.**

**- ¿sabes donde esta?**

**- No, pero mis sobrinos deben saberlo.**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

_Espero que les gustara, cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Para el próximo capitulo me enfocare un poco mas en Thorin y Belren... pero creo que especialmente en Thorin._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Bye Bye~ _


	5. Capitulo 5: Irresponsabilidad

_Hola a todos! lo sé ;~; esta ves si demore mucho en actualizar, pero estuve con dolor de brazo unos días y ademas la inspiración llego bastante tarde. _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten del capitulo! _

_**Elein88**: Gracias por seguir leyendo, tus comentarios siempre me animan mucho x3 bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste, me enfoque mas en Thorin._

* * *

**Capitulo 5:** Irresponsabilidad.

**- Fili, Kili.-** dijo Thorin desde el umbral de la puerta de la casa de su hermana. Desde el día anterior sentía deseos de hablar con la joven Belren respecto a su padre, darle sus condolencias por su perdida y agradecerle por la ayuda prestada a su consejo, debía admitir que la presentación y manejo de aquellos documentos lo sorprendió, no era solo una cara bonita al parecer.

Sus sobrinos a los pocos segundos se acercaron con el motivo de saber que deseaba su tío. Siempre serio, su expresión no le daba una idea de lo que estaba solicitando de ambos pero esperaban ser lo suficientemente útil en lo que fuera que les solicitara. Dís, por su parte, se extraño un poco de la presencia a esas horas de la mañana de su hermano, este siempre se encontraba muy ocupado atendiendo asuntos con respecto a Erebor y la futura expedición a la montaña solitaria que el grupo de guerra estaba armando. Hubiera deseado preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba de sus hijos, no obstante se limito a mirarlos en silencio desde el otro lado de la sala.

**- ¿Qué sucede? –** Preguntó Kili.

**- Busco a Belren ¿alguna idea de donde puede encontrarse?**

**- ¿Por qué crees que sabemos eso? –** cuestiono de vuelta el rubio.

**- Ustedes son sus amigos, deduzco que ella les dijo o quizás tienen una idea.**

Ambos guardaron silencio y cruzándose miradas intentando adivinar a través de señas lo que el otro pensaba antes de dar una respuesta a su tío, quien, notoriamente estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de la falta de cooperación por parte de los jóvenes. Kili no podía evitar pensar que si la buscaban era porque algo había hecho y, con lo que creía conocer a Thorin, de seguro la terminaría regañando. Fili en cambio consideraba que su tío iba a hablarle algo relacionado con su difunto padre y con la poca capacidad de filtro que este poseía de seguro haría sentir mal a Belren. La noche anterior, en la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida que habían celebrado en su honor, durante una parte de la velada este se había dedicado a preguntar varias cosas sobre ella a Dís, solo por eso el rubio deducía que ese era el tema que al rey le interesaba tratar. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos incómodos Fili hablo.

**- A esta hora debe estar en la caverna que se encuentra en el borde derecho de la montaña.**

**- Fili…-** alego su hermano quien cerró la boca al notar el ceño fruncido de su tío.

**- Bien, ahora, ustedes dos dejen de perder el tiempo y comiencen con sus obligaciones.**

**- Si.-** dijeron casi a coro.

Thorin se dirigió a paso rápido al lugar que le habían indicado, necesitaba quitarse de encima o más pronto posible aquella responsabilidad que sabía tenía con la joven.

El detallado conocimiento del terreno lo ayudo a encontrar la cueva tan solo en unos escasos minutos una vez que se alejo del pueblo. Era normal sentir curiosidad por lo asuntos que la joven realizaba en esos lugares ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en esas cavernas? Eran un lugar olvidado donde no había piedras preciosas como gemas de variados colores y hermosos diamantes. No obstante si había algo de valor en las murallas, hermoso mármol. Lo más lógico era que deseaba un poco de esa piedra, pero ¿Para qué? Confiaba en que pronto lo descubriría.

Al adentrarse no escucho ruido alguno que le indicara que alguien se estuviera en su interior.

Mientras caminaba ordenaba cada uno de los puntos que debía hablar con ella. Primero lo de su padre, comprendía lo difícil que era perder a alguien tan cercano e importante de una manera tan terrible, por lo que le habían informado su viejo amigo Brein había sido asesinado y su cuerpo desechado de alguna manera que no deseaba ni imaginar. Ahora, a pesar de que poseía el apoyo de su hermana y de sus sobrinos estaba seguro que de todas maneras debía sentirse algo sola, él al menos se sentía así algunas veces, pero agradecía contar con el apoyo de Dís, era de su misma sangre y carne, ese lazo siempre los uniría, por lo que siendo consecuente con esa lógica, ahora la señorita Belren no poseía a nadie tan cercano en el cual apoyarse. Ahora bien, Balin le había informado que pronto la joven formaría parte de su familia, sin embargo durante la fiesta aquello no fue una de las preguntas que le formulo a Dís, era algo totalmente personal que por ahora no le incumbía en lo mas mínimo, en algún momento se enteraría que era lo que su hermana planeaba para el futuro de su linaje, ahora solo se enfocaría de cumplir con la tarea que se había propuesto, aclarar las cosas con ella, contarle la misión de su padre y pedirle que aceptara ayudarlo junto con Ori en la traducción de mapas y pergaminos dentro de su concejo de guerra.

Un fuerte estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos. El ruido de las piedras rodar y chocar violentamente en el piso lo alerto y temió que la caverna estuviera cediendo por alguna grieta demasiado profunda que no había notado. Finalmente un grito, sonó tan desgarrador que no le importo que algo callera encima de él, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron por los laberinticos corredores que formaban en lugar.

Vio como algunas piedras se desprendían el techo y murallas para caer estruendosamente sobre la fría piedra, rodando un poco por el suelo antes de detenerse, algunas caían cerca suyo y otras alcanzaban a golpearlos, gracias a Dúrin, estas eran mucho más pequeñas si las comparaba con las demás. Pronto encontró una escena alarmante. Belren estaba tirada de costado, notaba como un poco de sangre se deslizaba por su blanquecina frente, pegando unos cuantos cabellos a esta y manchando un poco ropa. En su mano derecha sostenía una herramienta minera para cincelar las piedras. La primera conclusión apresurada que saco fue que efectivamente toda la culpa de esto era de ella, si recordaba bien ella era joyera ¿Qué hacia rompiendo a martillazos la maldita muralla? Era peligroso incluso para mineros experimentados.

**- ¡¿Belren, me escuchas?! –** Se agacho un poco a su lado y quitándole una de sus trenzas del rostro noto que el golpe había sido duro pero al parecer no tan grave, el caer de costado permitió que su cadera y hombro recibieran la mayor cantidad del impacto.**- En el nombre de Dúrin… ¡Belren!**

No respondió.

Afortunadamente sucedió algo inesperado, las cosas a su alrededor se detuvieron y las piedras dejaron de caer, al parecer el terreno nuevamente quedaba firme por el momento, sin embargo debía salir rápido del lugar, nada le garantizaba que se mantendría así.

Maldijo a regañadientes, no deseaba levantarla sino estaba seguro que ella no corría peligro, no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con la culpa si es que por su poca precaución esta sufría algo peor que ese golpe. Por otra parte, dejarla hay mientras buscaba ayuda no era una opción viable, no podía fiarse de que el lugar fuera seguro. La observo con intensidad, deseando no cometer una equivocación que la pusiera en peligro, ella era tan joven y frágil, sería una pena que además su torpeza la lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

No iba a tomar riesgos innecesariamente.

**- Belren.-** Susurro cerca de su oído, moviéndola lo menos posible. Un quejido le hizo percatarse que ella estaba recobrando el conocimiento.**- muchacha, despierta…-** esta se movió levemente hacia la derecha y chillo, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

**- …¿Thorin?** – Preguntó, enfocando para verlo.

El notar lo cerca que estaba su cuerpo reacciono de manera natural, alejándose un poco hacia atrás. Ese movimiento la hizo sentir un dolor en su costado derecho e intento reprimir el quejido mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando con intensidad sus parpados ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacia Thorin ahí? Poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido, había sido una torpe al intentar sacar ese pedazo de mármol de las murallas sin precaución o ayuda.

**- No creo que puedas moverte ¿Te fracturaste? –** Mientras intentaba preguntarle calmadamente a la joven por su estado para no alterarla, miraba atentamente los alrededores, preocupado de que continuaran cayendo rocas.

**- … No… No creo… Solo es el golpe… -** pronto sintió arder su frente y algo escurrir por ella, el olor casi a metal caliente le dio a entender que estaba sangrando. Deseo limpiarse el rostro pero cuando se movía era peor, el dolor se intensificaba. Fue inevitable sentirse una completa inútil en ese momento, cuando al fin creyó que había hecho logrado darle una buena impresión a la persona que había admirado de pequeña en algo tan ridículo como una caída por descuidada.**- Perdona…**

**- … Aguanta.-** dijo en un suspiro, reprimiendo el deseo de preguntarle el porqué se disculpaba, pero no había tiempo en ese momento**.- Agárrate como puedas.**

Antes de poder responder ya estaba en los brazos del rey, este la sostenía con firmeza de sus rodillas y hombros cual princesa. Solo para no molestarlo se aguanto el grito que estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta tras el movimiento tan repentino, y con esfuerzo paso uno de sus manos por su hombro, sintiéndose aun más segura en sus brazos. Sus dedos se aferraron con intensidad de la tela, sintiendo entre ellos algunos de los cabellos largos y oscuros del enano.

**- Perdón… -** parloteo nuevamente.

**- No digas más…**

Fue un alivio salir de ese lugar sin problemas. Thorin; una vez fuera, se dedico a caminar un poco más lento, mirando cada gesto que ella hacía por cada paso que daba. Pronto abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo observo mucho más tranquila, ella ya se había acostumbrado al movimiento y al pequeño dolor que este le ocasionaba. Belren aprovecho la cercanía para memorizar cada cosa que no podría ver de Thorin en una situación normal. Era curioso como un simple acto de caballerosidad, amabilidad y preocupación por su persona podía hacerla sentir como una adolescente, pero jamás se había fijado en alguien a pesar de que pretendiente nunca le faltaron, siempre creyó que el matrimonio o estar en pareja no era lo suyo, disfrutaba tanto conocer y viajar que estar en una casa criando bebes no era algo que estuviera en sus planes futuros. En cambio, ahora que estaba así con él, tan cerca, podía admitir que este seguía siendo tal como su padre le había narrado que era, tal como ella lo recordaba de pequeña, un enanos muy atractivo y que además era buena persona. Escudo de roble no era como todos decían, a pesar de su semblante severo y duro, era fácil notar que tenía buen corazón.

**- Lamento lo ocurrido… -** asevero clavando sus ojos en los iris azules del enano.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese lugar?**

**- Pues… -** trago saliva.

**- Está bien, no es necesario que me cuentas, no es mi asunto.**

**- ¡No! Es lo mínimo que debería contarte. Estaba buscando una piedra para tallar algo en honor a mi padre.**

"Brein" pensó, desviando sus pupilas al pueblo el que se divisaba a la lejanía. Era verdad, por el había ido a buscarla, imaginar lo que le hubiera podido acontecer si él no hubiera presentado de seguro todo concluiría en algo terrible. La muchacha, a pesar que demostraba ser bastante inteligente en algunas materias, aun era joven y muy imprudente en algunos temas, sin duda se parecía mucho a sus sobrinos.

**- Pues si vas a hacer algo como eso deberías pedir ayuda de un profesional ¿No crees?**

**- Si, tienes razón…-** el tono que él usaba para hablarle sonaba notoriamente como un regaño.**- prometo que no volveré a molestarle.**

**- No me molestas.-** respondió, devolviéndole las insistentes miradas**.- Simplemente no deseo que algo le pase a la hija de un viejo amigo.**

Belren sintió una punzada en el pecho, ahora entendía el porqué él estaba ahí, de seguro deseaba hablarle de su padre.

**- Si… estoy segura que mi padre estaría agradecido…-** y luego de ese comentario bajo la mirada.

Una vez dentro del pueblo se encontraron rápidamente con Thorggâ y Dwalin.

**- ¡Belren! Por los Valar ¿Qué te pasó? –** cuestiono preocupada la rubia, luego, mirando con reproche a Thorin se dejo llevar por el primer impulso.**- ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿No estás algo viejo para estar metiéndote en líos?**

**- Thorggâ…-** Dijo Dwalin para frenar la lengua de su esposa.

**- No, no digas eso, yo me metí en líos sola, Thorin solo me ayudo.-** acotó casi de manera atropellada, era obvio que el comentario no le había caído en gracia alguna al rey, el ceño levemente fruncido lo delataba.

Al llegar a casa de Dís las cosas no se pusieron mejor.

**- Belren ¿Qué te paso? –** dijo Fili.

**- Por Dúrin, mi niña… -** Dís se acerco a ella y al notar las un poco de sangre en su frente se horrorizo, mirando con reproche a su hermano.

Thorin suspiro, era curioso notar como todos le echaban la culpa sin ni siquiera preguntar qué había ocurrido. Suspiro tediosamente antes de dejar a la muchacha en el sofá, recostada.

**- Gracias… -** le susurró antes de que se separaran por completo.

Kili rápidamente se acercó. Thorin ignoró la mirada casi de furia que este le lanzo por unos segundos antes de sentarse a un costado de la joven.

**- Tío, explícanos que paso.-** pidió el mayor de los hermanos.

**- Los hombres vayan a la otra habitación.-** anuncio Dís mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo menor, aquella mirada tampoco había pasado desapercibida para ella, era mejor que arreglaran las cosas en la otra sala, en ese momento le preocupaba mas el cerciorarse que el estado de la enana no era grave.**- Ahí pueden hablar. Thorggâ, ayúdame a revisarla.**

Nadie cuestiono la orden. Fili tuvo que tirar un poco a su hermano para que obedeciera, se notaba que no tenía intenciones de dejar a la muchacha. Por su parte, Belren en todo momento miraba a Thorin sin prestarle mayor atención a todos los presentes. Para su grata sorpresa, antes de que el dejara el salón le dirigió una fugaz mirada, luego se retiro. A pesar del dolor, ella sonrió.

Probablemente Dís lo hubiera notado si no fuera porque estaba ocupada buscando algo para limpiarle toda la sangre que ensuciaba su rostro. Sin embargo, para Thorggâ fue evidente.

**- Vaya… noto que te llevas bien con el anciano… -** dijo con una sonrisa de medio labio.

**- No digas tonterías, apenas lo conozco y no le digas anciano, el me salvo, un poco de respeto.**

**- Y tú, como toda una adolescente te enamoraste a primera vista de él –** soltó una pequeña y burlona risa.**- ¿Enserio, Belren? ¿Sabes cuantas enanas suspiran por él? Es verdad que eres una bella chica, pero eres una niña a su lado.**

**- Basta, no digas esas cosas, no estoy enamorada de él ¿crees que soy tan inmadura? Solo estoy agradecida, es todo.**

Una vez que apareció Dís ambas cambiaron el tema. Belren relato para ambas la historia según su punto de vista, dejando en claro que la culpa de lo ocurrido había sido solo suya. Luego, solo bastó una pequeña revisión para notar que el golpe no había sido grave, pero era mejor que descansara, lo que estaba claro era que iba a estar bastante adolorida unos cuantos días y era mejor que no se esforzara de manera innecesaria.

Con ayuda de Dwalin, Belren fue llevada a su habitación.

**- ¿Dónde está Thorin? –** pregunto al enano mientras la recostaba en su cama.

**- Después de explicar lo que sucedió se retiro, tenia asuntos que atender en el concejo.**

**- Ohh…. Ya veo.**- regalándole una pequeña sonrisa continuo.**- gracias cargarme hasta aquí ¿Podrías decirle a los demás que deseo dormir? Me gustaría estar tranquila.**

**- Está bien, descansa.-** antes de salir se volteo para acotar algo mas.-** y ten más cuidado muchacha, un día de estos te vas a matar por tus torpezas.**

No contesto, mantuvo la sonrisa hasta el momento en que la puerta se cerró. En ese instante deseaba la compañía de una persona y si no podía tenerla, era mejor estar sola.

**- Eres una mal agradecida… -**se reprochó, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el peso de las sábanas sobre su adolorido cuerpo, disfrutando de su suavidad.**- todos preocupados por ti y a ti solo te interesa justamente el que se fue…**

Antes de dormirse se prometió algo, una vez que se levantara de esa cama le agradecería como correspondía al enano. Sabía que su ayuda había sido cosa de suerte y deber, igualmente, no quitaba el hecho de que la había salvado.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a las montañas azules, soñó con él.

Por su parte, Escudo de roble esa noche se presento en casa de su hermana para conocer el estado de la enana. La conversación nuevamente había quedado pendiente y no pretendía alargar más las cosas.

**- Cuando se recupere habla con ella.-** pidió la princesa.**- temo que cuando lea el testamento de Brein algo malo ocurra.**

**- ¿Sabes lo que dice el testamento?**

**- Solo una parte.**

**- Esperar a que se recupere es mucho tiempo, mientras más pronto lo sepa, mas rápido podrá superar la pérdida.**

**- ¿Acaso hablas desde la voz de la experiencia? –** una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios de la dama.**- Eso no nos ayudo a nosotros, querido hermano.**

**- Pero ella no es nosotros, es mejor que todo llegue junto para que se vaya junto.**

**- ¿Pretendes hacerla sufrir todo de una vez? Eso es algo egoísta, sabes que Brein iba a cumplir la promesa que te hizo ¿Estás seguro que quieres que ella lo sepa?**

**- Dís, no fui al único que le hizo una promesa.**

Dís callo, poniéndose seria.

**- Además.-** continuó Thorin.**- el tiempo se acaba.**

**- No me recuerdes eso, lo sé.-** suspiro suavemente y siguió.**- Esta bien, se lo diremos en unos días, déjala descansar un poco.**

**- Bien, que descanse unos días, luego terminaremos con este asunto.**

Una vez que Thorin se retiro, la enana no pudo más que sentarse a fumar su pipa un momento, necesitaba relajarse.

**- Ohh Runa ¿Estamos haciendo bien? –** preguntó, mirando al techo, buscando de alguna respuesta o señal de aprobación.

Nada paso y no iba a pasar a pesar de cuando deseara un consejo. Finalmente, Dís se retiro a su habitación, la consolaba saber que por algunos días más la tranquilidad reinaría en su hogar.

**_CONTINUARA…._**

* * *

_Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido xD intentare no demorar tanto es actualizar la próxima ves. _

_Bye Bye!_


	6. Capitulo 6: El Testamento

_Hola a todos, finalmente actualizo xDD esta vez si que demore, pero estoy con trabajos en la universidad y estuve muy enferma uwu _

_Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo._

_**Elein88:** Gracias por el comentario, ahora sabrás mas o menos de que va todo x3 espero que disfrutes el capitulo!_

_**Axcido:** Me alegra mil que te gustara *^* ahora te dejo de hacer sufrir, aquí esta la actualización. _

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** El Testamento.

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad. Belren se dedico a descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, aparte de sus heridas, las cuales resultaron no ser graves. Desde lo ocurrido en la caverna no había vuelto a ver a Thorin a pesar que había solicitado en varias ocasiones la presencia del enano con el objetivo de agradecerle por la ayuda que le prestó, este no se presentó. El enano estaba demasiado ocupado como para complacerla, por lo que la esperada visita nunca se concretó. Cuando Dís le permitió dejar la cama, esa misma tarde, finalmente Thorin apareció. Aunque ella estaba emocionaba por su presencia no fantaseaba que su visita se relacionaba con verla, comprendía que si estaba era por su familia.

Estaba en un error, era la única de los presentes que no se percataba de que la situación no era una simple visita de cortesía.

Después del almuerzo la familia se dirigió al salón principal. Como la joven estaba segura que el tema no le incumbía pretendió retirarse, tras su accidente lo que menos buscaba era fastidiar, sin embargo fue detenida por Kili, quien le informó a susurros que su tío había pedido especialmente la presencia de ella en la reunión.

¿Por qué? No tenía idea en que podía ayudar su presencia en la reunión, pero si era Thorin quien lo solicitaba tan explícitamente, no se negaría.

El lugar estaba rodeado por un aura sepulcral, todos miraron a la muchacha cuando entro junto a Kili, quien la dirigió cerca de su tío, ofreciéndole el asiento que estaba al costado derecho. Aun confundida, se sentó por mera curiosidad, quedándose en silencio. Thorin posteriormente se volteo hacia ella solo para hacerle entrega de unos documentos.

**- ¿Qué es esto? –** preguntó, agarrando un extremo del papel.

**- Léelo.**

Esa fue toda la respuesta.

Belren, solo un instante tuvo la intención de interrogar para informarse de que se trataba. La mirada de todos la dejo muda y sumisamente miro la primera plana, leyendo detenidamente las primeras frases. Reconoció la letra de inmediato, sintiendo una punzada en lo más profundo del estomago, era la letra de su padre ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Apretó el papel, dándose ánimos para seguir, aquello era el testamento, la última voluntad de Brein.

Quiso levantarse, tirar todo y encerrarse en su pieza. Era su padre ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de decidir cuándo tendía que leer el testamento? Se contuvo, por respeto a todo lo que habían hecho por ella desde su llegada e intento volver a leer.

Las primeras partes no parecían ser de gran importancia, era una especie de resumen que explicaba un poco quien era Brein y quien esa su principal beneficiario. Para el tercer párrafo comenzó la distribución de los bienes, ahí fue cuando su paciencia se acabo.

El documento citaba textualmente:

"…Mi única hija será beneficiara de tres cuartos de mi fortuna personal, heredara todas las propiedades de nuestra familia y será la nueva portadora del título de nuestro linaje. No obstante, no podrá acceder al total de su dote hasta que contraiga matrimonio, se le será asignada una cantidad mensual suficiente para mantenerse, todo estará a cargo de su cuidadora, Dís, hija de Thráin.

El cuarto restante de mi fortuna, tal como se acordó, pasara a las manos de Thorin Escudo de roble, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, rey bajo de montaña. Con el fin de financiera la expedición hacia la montaña solitaria. Esto solo se llevara a cabo mientras la promesa se mantenga después de mi muerte, donde mi hija se unirá al linaje de Dúrin y será protegida por la familia real al menos hasta que dé a luz al heredero. Si ella sufre algún daño antes de que el trato se concrete, este quedara nulo…"

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la frustración se hizo incontenible, deseo destruir ese papel que parecía condenarla a un futuro que no buscaba, que no necesitaba y no deseaba ¿Casarse con un enano del linaje de Dúrin? Eso significaba que tendría que unirse o a Fili o a Kili, ambos hermanos jurados para ella. No podía hacerlo, la sola idea le daba nauseas, rabia y tristeza.

No subió la mirada, solo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y continúo.

"… como su madre deseo, Belren estará comprometida con Fili, hijo de Khaili, primer hijo de Dís, heredero de Thorin Escudo de roble, en matrimonio. La unión se concretara una vez que el ritual de cortejo termine…"

Eso fue lo último que pudo tolerar.

Todo tenía sentido ahora, el por qué Dís era tan atenta, el por qué Thorin se le acerco y por qué la ayudó, si ella sufría algún daño antes de dar a luz al heredero, el trato se rompía ¿Tanto les importaba el oro? Su vida no tenia precio, era más importante que todo el oro de su familia e incluso estaba dispuesta a darles todas sus pertenencias si con eso lograba liberarse de esa terrible obligación.

Por como era su raza, sabía que cumplir una promesa era incluso más importante que las riquezas ¿Cómo lograría librarse de ese compromiso?

Se levantó, dejando el salón sin dirigir palabra alguna a los presentes.

En el pasillo no supo si salir o ir a su habitación. Estaba confundida, abrumada y dolida ¿Esa era la mejor forma en que se les había ocurrido comunicarle que su vida estaba decidida desde su nacimiento? Era terrible entrar a dudar de esa forma de las personas que tan amablemente habían abiertos sus brazos a su llegada.

Aun fuera de la habitación, sin saber que hacer o a dónde dirigirse, escucho como dentro a los hermanos les comunicaban lo que sucedida, ya que ambos estaban preocupados por la repentina huida de la muchacha. Un gran "No" escucho a coro.

**- No puedo casar con ella ¡es como mi hermana! – **luego, un golpe de una palma sobre un mueble.

**- Todo quedo en silencio por un los prolongados segundos**.

**- Eres un príncipe y ella una dama con sangre noble.-** esa voz, era Thorin.-** Debes hacerlo.**

**- ¡Pero, tío!**

**- ¡No pueden hacerle eso a Belren! –** esta vez fue Kili, quien sonaba terrible, con la voz casi quebrada de la rabia.-** ¡Cómo pueden ser tan… -** se mordió el labio luego continuo.-** egoístas… -** fue fácil notar que se contenía para no faltarle al respeto.

**- Kili… -** Dís suspiro**.- creímos que sería lo mejor para todos ¿Acaso no desean que Belren se una a nuestra familia?**

- **Ella ya es parte de nuestra familia.-** respondió Fili, mucho más calmado.-** estoy seguro que si hubieras hablado con ella no habría problemas ahora ¿No puedes ponerse en su lugar? Yo puedo soportar la idea porque siempre supe que me casaría con alguien que ustedes eligieran… pero nunca creí que fuera alguien como ella, tan cercana.**

**- ¿Acaso no te gusta? –** interrogo esta vez Thori**n.- Es hermosa, inteligente, te dará muchos descendentes.**

**- No hablen de ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne.**

**- Kili, silencio.-** ordeno Thorin.

Honestamente, ánimos no poseía para seguir escuchando. En su interior le alegraba saber que quizás los chicos se pondrían de su lado, pero le golpeaba directo en el corazón, muy profundo en sus sentimientos y deseos esa forma en que el rey se había expresado por su persona.

_"Ahora soy… un pedazo de carne que adornaran para verse a apetitoso a uno de los príncipes…"_ pensó, saliendo de a casa, ya no quería enfrentar esa situación, necesitaba aire y soledad.

Sus pies se guiaron por la ciudad en una velocidad suficiente para esquivar a cada enano en el camino. Evito chocar con gente conocida, pequeños inquietos por historias de tierras lejas o a los típicos fiesteros borrachos que nunca se cansaban en invitar más y más gente a sus andanzas. Hoy no poseía tiempo para ninguno de ellos, huyo a toda prisa hacia a caverna en donde había sufrido el accidente. Era la parte más tranquila que conocía además era su única opción en ese momento.

Después del pequeño derrumbe el lugar había cambiado un poco, incluso había emergido cosas atrapadas por las rocas, como piezas perfectas para la joyería y carbón. Se adentro lentamente, recordado lo ocurrido ese día ¿Cómo era que la encontró? Mientras se cuestionaba mil cosas, caminaba cuidadosamente por el pasillo, percatándose que el corredor continuo estaba cubierto de agua. Se adentro chapoteando en las piedras hasta el final de este. Era un pasillo conductor a una estancia más grande y redonda, era una cúpula. En el lugar mostraba varios corredores, y al medio una pileta. El agua de esta salía y se derramaba sobre las rocas, serpenteando entre las grietas, mojando los caminos hacia este lugar., muriendo casi al comienzo de la entrada principal.

Miró sus botas, todas embarradas.

Se las quito y con un dedo tanteo la temperatura el agua. Era tibia y parecía limpia, al parecer el pequeño derrumbe había formado unas aguas termales naturales en esa caverna. Técnicamente eso era peligro, la acumulación de vapor podía agrietar más el lugar, buscando salir y eso causaría mas derrumbes. Sin embargo, no se lo tomó de esa forma y acercándose a la pileta central de la habitación, se sumergió; sin quitase ninguno de sus ropajes, en su liquido. Su cabello flotó unos segundos, hasta que las pesadas piezas de oro que usaba como adornos comenzaron a hundirlo paulatinamente hasta el fondo.

La sensación de agua tibia cubriéndola, el silencio de la caverna mezclada con su aliento agitado fue el ambiente indicado para que pudiera desahogarse a gusto, sin temor, sin vergüenza.

Sollozos y lágrimas tiñeron esas turbias aguas cálidas que rápidamente se alejaban por la corriente.

Los sentidos se cerraron y solo quedo despierto el tacto con el fin de hacerla disfrutar la sensación de protección que esas cálidas aguas le brindaban, memorando su infancia, su felicidad, su vida en solo esas sensaciones.

Su cabeza poco a poco se fue hundiendo, perdiendo la noción de tiempo.

¿Qué haría ahora? No deseaba casarse ni tener hijos, tenía planeadas otras cosas en su vida como viajar, aprender y vivir aventuras ¿Cómo lograría escapar? Estaba dispuesta a dar sus riquezas pero, de seguro, por orgullo no las aceptarían, preferirían la concertación del testamento y acuerdo.

Sus ojos se cerraron.

¿Qué clase de matrimonio seria? Con solo pensar en compartir cama con Fili se le erizaba la piel. Era peor pensar que tendrían que concebir un bebe juntos. La idea le dio una punzada en la espina de la espalda, haciéndola sufrir una pequeña convulsión. Fili era muy atractivo, amble, caballeroso, amoroso, respetable, leal, estaba segura que él merecía algo mejor, a alguien que de verdad amara.

La boca se entreabrió un poco y burbujas de aire escaparon.

Belren no permitiría que eso ocurriera, no podía acceder que a ambos les cuartaran la posibilidad de estar con la persona que mas amaran. Estaba enterada de que el rubio estaba interesado en una muchacha de cabellos negros, una dama elegante, perteneciente a una acomodada familia, y, según Kili, ella al parecer le correspondía en el cortejo ¿Quién pensaba en ella? No quería imaginar la cara de la enana cuando notara que su hombre cortejaba a otra mujer.

Por el lado de Belren también existían muchas escusas para no querer llevar a cabo ese compromiso, pero la más importante tenia nombre. Thorin.

Cuando el aire faltó, salió lentamente del agua. Una gran mano la agarro de antebrazo y de un movimiento la saco de la pileta. Ante el acto cayo de costado sobre unas tibias piedras, quejándose solo un poco, ya que incluso sobre ese duro lugar, la sensación era agradable. Termino sentándose, estilando de pies a cabezas. No se movió mucho mas, la ropa se había pegado demasiado a su cuerpo y el corset se incomodaba.

No fue necesario ver de quien se trataba, aunque si tuvo curiosidad por saber como la había encontrado.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –** preguntó Thorin, sacudiéndose un poco para dejar estilando su prenda mojada.** - ¿Acaso estabas intentando…**

**- ¡No¡ no seas ridículo, jamás haría algo como eso para solucionar mis problemas, solo me estaba relajando.**

**- Parecía que dormías.**

**- Quizás me relaje mucho.-** soltó casi de broma. Este le respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

**- Debes cuidarte.-** acercándose a la muchacha, dejo caer por sus hombros su abrigo.**- cúbrete, o te enfermaras o dejaras ver mucho. –** Para ella fue divertid ver a ese enano desviar la mirada algo avergonzado, de seguro ya había notado más de lo necesario.

Se cubrió con la prenda, sabiendo que su busto debía ser fácil de ver bajo esa tela blanca y delgada que escondía ese atributo a los demás. Ahora, ajustada y mojada al cuerpo no daba mucho a la imaginación.

Thorin era un caballero.

Belren se levanto con su ayuda y se apego a su brazo, impidiéndole a tirones que no se marchara. Casi con resignación de volteo y observo, esperando alguna palabra o indicación de su parte.

-** Si quieres el oro, puedes quedarte con todo, pero no deseo casarme con Fili y sé que él tampoco lo quiere, él está enamorado de otra chica.-** No hubo mucho cambio en la expresión del enano y eso la desespero.**- Yo, además, también estoy enamorada…-** esas palabras finalmente hicieron que el rey levantara las cejas de la impresión, exigiendo con la mirada saber más sobre el asunto.

**- Ese amor que sientes es solo pasajero, cosa de jóvenes, veras que se te pasara al igual que Fili.**

**- ¡No digas eso a la ligera! Los sentimientos de Fili son verdaderos, no un juego de niños.**

**- ¿Y los tuyos? –** su tono se hizo más brusco, una señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**- Yo…-** bajo la mirada, tenia vergüenza y su corazón se agitaba, no buscaba darle el privilegió de verla avergonzada o sonrojada.**- siempre que admirado a una persona, desde pequeña… y ahora, que la he vuelvo a ver solo puedo pensar en él ¿Eso te parece infantil?**

**- No, suena doloroso.**

**- Lo es…**

La conversación se detuvo un momento en ese punto, mientras continuaron por los corredores para salir de la caverna. Cuando una fría brisa golpeo la figura empapada de la enana, se estremeció, abrazando aun más la chaqueta, buscando calor y protección.

**- Fue una mala idea desde el principio ¿lo ves? –** Thorin acorto la distancia y froto sus grandes manos desde los hombros a la cintura, subiendo y bajando paulatinamente para intentarla calentar.

**- Señor… -** este la observo mientas continuaba con su labor.-** ¿Por qué nunca se caso? Creo que es consciente que muchas mujeres desean de su compañía, atenciones y cariño.**

**- Tengo muchas obligaciones que cumplir, además soy muy viejo para eso ¿No crees?**

**- Para nada.-** respondió, sonriendo.

Thorin sonrió, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros.

- **Eres muy educada, pero no necesitas mentir para intentar animarme, ese tema dejo de ser importante hace mucho tiempo.**

**- No estoy mintiendo.-** se quejó, cruzándose de brazos bajo la chaqueta.-** y no creo que dejara de ser importante, necesitamos del calor de otro ser para sentirnos completos, he incluso usted lo necesita.**

El rey subió una mano a la mejilla de la mujer y froto la piel de su palma contra su barbilla, en un intento de caricia. La cara de asombro junto con el sonrojo no demoró en aparecer en las finas facciones de la enana quien espero ansiosa alguna palabra o un gesto mas amoroso de su parte.

**- Quizás tengas razón.**

**- Thorin… yo….**

**- ¡Belren!**

De un paso ambos se apartaron, mirando hacia el lugar en que se escuchaba el llamado. Era Kili junto a su hermano, los cuales corrieron hacia ellos.

**- Belren, me tenias preocupado.-** admitió el menor, abrazándola**.- Estas mojada ¿Qué te paso?**

**- Es una larga historia, luego se las contare.**

**- ¿Volverás a casa?** – pregunto Fili, serio.

**- Si, tenemos mucho que hablar, pero por hoy, hagamos como que nadie leyó nada.-** suspiro,**- para mañana, tendré esto digerido, ahí podremos hablar.**

El grupo se dirigió a casa de Dís, quien los recibió amorosamente. A los hombres preparó aperitivos y para la chica el baño y ropa seca.

**- Me gustaría estar solo por hoy, así podre pensar detenidamente en lo ocurrido.**

**- Está bien mi niña.-** musitó la señora, dejándola sola en el baño.

Luego de la ducha y el cambio de ropa, nuevamente se recostó en su cama, buscando dormir para no tener que pensar en ese maldito testamento. Fue imposible, sin importar sus esfuerzos, el tema volvía a su cerebro con más fuerza y pesadez. Por primera vez en su vida estaba enojada con su madre, estaba dolida con su padre y se sentía engañada por la gente con la que vivía.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Se levanto solo para tomar la chaqueta de Escudo de Roble, esta aun estaba entre sus cosas así que aprovecharía. Se envolvió en ella y tirándose en su lecho, abrazo uno de los extremos, aspirando profundamente el aroma masculino que esta prenda mantenía. Belren lo disfruto más que nada, la hacía sentir feliz y tranquila.

Si escapaba la encontrarían, si intentaba algo estúpido la salvarían, si los insultaba ellos la perdonarían y todo por el oro.

Solo quedaba una opción… La unión. Si se unía a otro enano antes del matrimonio, pararía a ser propiedad de su nuevo "hombre" y si este no desea casarse con ella, pues queda nulo todo contrato. Claramente era una idea terrible, casi ofensiva para Dís y sus hijos, he incluso para Thorin. No obstante, estaba desesperada por una solución. Si tan solo Thorin fuera con el que se tendría que casar… nada de eso estaría pasando.

_"Un momento"_ se detuvo a sí misma.

¿Si fuera Thorin? La idea la hizo sonrojar, él era a la persona que admiraba desde pequeña, la persona a la que no deseaba decepcionar y ahora, la persona que ¿Quería? No podía ser, nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido de alguien, eso era anormal, solo pasaba en las historias para niños.

Se encogió en su lugar, apretando más ese abrigo.

Tenía otro problema ¿Cómo se iba a casar con Fili si le atraía tanto Thorin?

**- Fili… a mí me gusta… Fili.**

Pronuncio a baja voz. Si ese era el destino, lo mejor sería comenzar a acostumbrarse. Aunque claro, tenía algo planeado, no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente a sus sueños por este percance.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Espero que les gustara! cualquier comentario es bienvenido, espero poder actualizar pronto esta vez, nuevamente perdón. _


End file.
